


Bloody Love

by Angel110



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun. Everybody knows those names but they are better known as the killer couple.<br/>They are searched worldwide and everywhere they are dreaded.<br/>Some years ago they accidentaly met after a murder they did and you could say it was love at first sight. From this day they murdered together.<br/>Bloody, unscrupulous and worse.<br/>A story about two murderers falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Love

** Ignore any typos and mistakes, I will fix them later~ **

No one's POV  
  
"O-oppa-ya." A person giggled high-pitched into a kiss, suddenly being pressed against the bricked wall. The sky above them was clear and full of small beautiful stars, which twinkled like little diamonds. 

The atmosphere could almost have been romantic if it wasn't a dirty alley. If there weren't sirens of police cars. If there wasn't a helicopter flying above them with its bright light shining onto them. And... If the couple wasn't highly wanted. 

The person, being pressed against the wall, was wearing girls clothing, very sexy girls clothing though and it suited him very well. Lee Sungmin was his name and one would never expect that cute guy to be a serial killer. A very brutal serial killer.

He had blonde hair and very feminine features and curves. But one never should trust the outward appearance. As already mentioned Sungmin was a serial killer and he was very good if not the best in martial arts and manlier than one would think.  
Grace? That word didn't exist in Sungmin's vocabulary.

Only a few minutes ago they had murdered a young, rich and snobby couple. The young woman had begged to be set free. Sungmin hadn't cared in any way and had given the other a sign to finally shut her up and stab her right inside her heart. Afterwards the two of them had done their last steps and disappeared succesfully. The woman now had red lips and a small, red heart drawn with lipstick on her neck by Sungmin. Kyuhyun and Sungmin did that to each of their vicitims. But not only that, they also left a note of newspaper cuttings with a riddle onto it. The same over and over again. But it didn't seem anyone had solved it yet since it gave a hint to their hiding place, where they were getting all information they needed for their murders.

The murderer couple were actually living in a small apartment like a usual couple but of course they needed another place for their special activities. It would be too dangerous to collect everything regarding the brutal deaths of young, rich people in their apartment. And they wanted to have a normal life beside it. They were both students, very good students and they didn't need distraction by their plans during studies.

Suddenly, a squeak came from the feminine male. "What was that for?" he mumbled into the kiss.  
"Don't call me oppa." the taller winked and kissed him deeper after he had squeezed Sungmin's butt gently.

His name was Cho Kyuhyun. No one would suspect him either. He was one of the brightest students in Asia and very polite.  His hair was short and from a dark red. He had soft features as well but all in all seemed manlier than Sungmin. And Kyuhyun was the younger of the both of them.

Actually they had been solo serial killers and had accidentally met one day. Since then they were murdering together. And the population should thank them, in their opinion.   
All those rich and selfish young people. They were disgusting.

 

**Flashback- A few years ago in a dark alleyway**

It was 7pm and the dark was already approaching the city when Kyuhyun was on his way home and took one of his favourite detours. He loved to go for a walk in the fresh air after some classes that were far too easy and ultimately boring for him. As he wanted to pass an alleyway something caught his attention. A half naked man, having cuts spread all over his chest and a heart painted on his neck, also a note was laying beside the obviously dead man. It was similar to Kyuyhyun's procedure but the young student had been at school while this had happened and he would never paint something like a heart on his victims. 

The curiousity awoken inside him Kyuhyun stepped closer to the corpse and inspected it closly. A scoff left his lips. "Amateur." He put on a glove and then took the note, another scoff leaving his lips. "How dares this bastard try to copy my work?" He mumbled to himself.

__ 'Who makes it, has no need of it.  
Who buys it, has no use for it.  
Who uses it can neither see nor feel it.  
What is it?' 

Kyuhyun shook his head and then took out a knife and lipstick in his favourite shade of red. He never wore lipstick, it was only part of the murders he did. The young male kneeled down to the man and started to cut his chest in a more brutal way than his imitator had done and painted the man's lips. Little did he know that he was being observed by another young man, the man who had killed the one lying in front of him.

Suddenly Kyuhyun heard someone clearing his throat behind him and froze, widening his eyes at the same time. No, that couldn't have been it. He never had been getting caught. Not even a hint had he ever left behind. This couldn't be the end now, he was too young to get imprisoned and his murder series had been too shirt to end now. "Did you call my work the work of an amateur? As far as I can see you look younger than me and I am sure I have more experience than you. So who is stealing from whom now?" A bittersweet voice reached his ears and Kyuhyun had never felt a relief as huge as this since only the murderer stood behind him.

His confidence came back and with a smirk he replied to the stranger, not turning around as he didn't want to show his face to the stranger again. "I am sure you are stealing from me but that doesn't matter right now. What I know is that those bastards of the FBI think the murders are being done by the same person. I hate to share anything especially fame. So you better disappear and stop this bad work of yours and let me do mine or I will do the same to you I do to my victims."

Then there was a moment of silence between the two of them and kyuhyun believed to have won but he was wrong as he suddenly found himself trapped between the wet and cold ground and the stranger's body. "Now watch out for me, darling." It left the stranger's lips in the bittersweet tone from before while Kyuhyun growled and wanted to throw the other off of him, but obviously was too weak for the other. "I am the boss here and you better stop this. I mean, red lips? So boring. And ridiculous." He pressed Kyuhyun harder to the ground and yanked his head back by his hair, making him grimace in pain and shutting his eyes tightly.

Next, Kyuhyun felt a pair of full lips pressed against his ear and the hot breath of the stranger. "Besides, you are too young for those kind of games and too handsome as well to end in prison with filthy prisoners who will fuck the brain out of you. Go back and continue playing with your cars." The stranger whispered and made Kyuhyun shiver on the one hand but boil with anger on the other because of his use of words.

**End of Flashback**

Kyuhyun was being pulled back of his memories as he felt Sungmin sucking on his lower lip. "Let's go home and continue there what we started here, baby." He broke the kiss and smirked, tugging on the other's lower lip. A pout developed on Sungmin's lips and the younger knew pretty well what would come next and what he was trying with it. "No, baby. It's cold here and dirty and I don't want to you catch a cold. And I myself would also prefer our big, warm bed." He grinned. "But, Kyu." There he went again. Sungmin's aegyo. How could this man be older than him yet still be cuter and even look younger?

"No, don't even try. We will go home now. The helicopter is not within our reach anymore and I can't hear any police sirens either. Let's go home and continue there. I also want you to change your costume." He winked. "I am in the mood for my sexy killer Min today." Sungmin puffed his cheeks and pouted more. Usually, he always got what he wanted when doing his aegyo, but it seemed that Kyuhyun was able to resist him today. "Alright.." He mumbled. "But you have to carry me." He grinned and tightened his arms around Kyuyhn's neck. The other sighed but chuckled and nodded before carrying his lover bridal style towards their apartment. "You are getting heavy, baby." He teased and earned a slap on the back of his head for it.


End file.
